School Day Stunts
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: Pure SasuSaku AU PWP set in their high school days. Sakura is the nice, honor student girl, and Sasuke is her bad boy boyfriend that likes to do her in school during classes. R


**School Day Stunts**

**by Jasmin Kaiba

* * *

**

A light giggle could be heard from the halls as two of the students sneaked across the tiled floor of the school. The girl, pink-haired, green-eyed and flush-faced giggled again as her companion, an onyx-eyed and haired boy buried his face in her neck, biting lightly on the skin, all the while pulling her along to one of the empty classrooms.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered, trying to get his attention from her neck, "we shouldn't be doing this here."

The boy, Sasuke, looked up briefly and smirked at his emerald-eyed girlfriend. "We won't be doing it _here_, the classroom's just a few steps away."

He enjoyed seeing her riled up and smirked slightly in satisfaction as she huffed softly. "You know what I mean, you baka." She countered with a small pout. "We shouldn't be doing this at school. It's indecent and against the rules."

He really, really loved her honor-student attitude when he seduced her, that was twice as sexy as she normally is, and that was quite a feat, because in his eyes no girl was as sexy as Sakura, she was a vixen.

"You should know everything about rules, little Miss Student Council President, shouldn't you?" Finally arriving at the unused classroom, he slid the door open and walked in, his body pushing hers, practically glued to his front, along. Once inside he led her to the furthest corner and sat her down on a dusty desk.

"Now, President-sama," he teased, "what exactly are your arguments against this arrangement?" He knew she wouldn't be able to refuse him, and only to enforce a point he took her earlobe in his mouth and suckled softly, running his right hand across the milky expanse of her thigh, exposed by her short, pleated, red uniform skirt.

Sakura moaned and pushed her fingers in his hair, pulling his closer. "You sneaky bastard," she breathed through a moan and he laughed lightly, pulling an inch away.

"But you know you love me," Sasuke reminded her, lifting a hand from the desk and cupping her breast.

She moaned louder.

Confident that she wouldn't be pulling up a fight anymore, he lifted his head from her neck and captured her lips in a hazy, deep kiss. Her lips were soft and pliant against his, kissing him back just as lazily, she was no doubt enjoying this immensely. Both her hands fisted in his spiky, black hair, as she got more comfortable on the desk, spreading her legs, pulling him in closer.

A strangled groan escaped him as his growing erection pressed against her hot center, and he shifted a bit, grinding against her.

With a small scream Sakura tore her mouth from his and pushed her hips stronger against his. Oh yes, she was aroused.

Sasuke, confident in his abilities as always, smirked and bit her nose lightly, enjoying the small, breathtaking smile she sent him. Initiating a kiss again, this time wasting no time in slipping his tongue between her lips, Sasuke's hands both wandered to her chest, cupping her breasts, kneading them gently through her short red jacket, pristine white shirt and the cream lacy bra he knew she wore that day, enjoying the vibrations of her moan in his mouth.

Wanting to feel more of her, he swiftly undid the two buttons that held her jacket closed and tweaked four of her shirt buttons open, pulling apart the thin white material, revealing her beautiful, perfectly rounded breasts, enclosed, just as he'd thought, in the cream lacy push-up bra he'd seen in a shop two weeks ago and bought for her, knowing that it would only make her breasts look more delicious.

And it did, oh how it did.

Bending lightly, he rained butterfly kisses on her collar-bone and the swelling of her breasts as they were pushed up from the barely there material of the bra. He'd bought that bra for such encounters, when he couldn't wait for school to finish to have her, it had a front clasp and made things much easier since Sakura refused to take off her shirt in while still in school, even during sex he made sure to seduce her to al least three times a week.

Making short process of the clasp and pulling the baskets away from her breasts, he felt his mouth water. Her nipples were already erect, tight little peaks, the color of ripe cherries. Unable to hold back anymore he took one into his mouth and sucked.

"Ahhh.... Sasuke..." Sakura moaned, pressing his head closer to her chest and arching her back. God she loved that tongue of his. It drove her insane.

He seemed to want to stay forever with his mouth glued to he nipples as he sucked and licked and nipped, enjoying all her small noises and soft calling of her name. He loved her breasts, but he knew that staying there too long would make her come, and he didn't want that without feeling her walls contract around either his finger, tongue or cock, it didn't matter as long as he felt her cumming for him.

Releasing her abused nipple with a loud popping sound, he slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply and pressing the fingers of his right hand between her legs.

He almost came himself as he felt how wet she was, she'd soaked her panties through.

Ignoring her moans that reverberated in his mouth, he caressed her lips through her panties, quickly locating her sweet bundle of nerves, engorged with blood, beginning to be touched, and pressed his index finger to it, circling lightly.

Sakura screamed into his mouth, her hips moving against his hand. She was ready to come, he knew that.

Breaking the kiss, he crouched in front of her, drawing her to the edge of the desk, spreading her legs, lifting them at the knees and resting them on his shoulders, before moving her soaked black panties aside and taking her clit in his mouth, sucking strongly. He barely had the time to slip two of his fingers into her drenched opening before her orgasm rocked her.

"Oh, Sasuke! Sasuke... Oh yes, Ahhhh!!" She moaned as her walls clamped around his digits, pulling them in deeper, coating his hand in more of her essence.

He continued sucking on her nub and thrusting his fingers prolonging her climax, making her shake and writhe.

Finally satisfied with teasing her, he straightened and kissed her gently. She smiled lazily at his, her body becoming sluggish after the pleasure he'd provided her. But both knew that this was far from over.

With a haughty smirk, Sasuke took hew waist and pulled her to him as he sat down on the ground. She kissed him cheek, before pulling away shortly, disposing of her panties, before straddling him.

Their eyes met as her hands pulled down his zipper and unbuttoned his black pants. They kissed, deeply and passionately as she reached inside and pulled out his rock hard cock, giving him a few firm tugs before circling her thumb around the head.

He groaned and broke the kiss, hands taking possession of her hips.

"Ride me, Sakura," he ground out. She was more than happy to comply.

Taking his member firmly in her hand, she aligned it with her dripping opening and sunk down, taking him all in.

Both groaned at the feeling, Sasuke closing his obsidian orbs and leaning his head against the wall, Sakura biting her lip and gripping his shoulders.

After a moment of simply enjoying the feeling of him stretching and filling her fully, Sakura started to move.

"Ah, ah... Ohhh... Uh, Sasuke.... Ahhh, yes, that's it. Oh, Sasuke... Ahhh...."

His hands on her hips pushed her down faster and harder as he thrust his own hips upwards, impaling himself deep into her hot, wet tightness.

"Ahh, Sakura, that's it. Move harder, baby... Ride me faster. Come, baby. Yes! Like that! Yes!"

Feeling that he was dangerously close, Sasuke latched him mouth on a nipple and pressed a finger against her clit, rubbing vigorously. It didn't take her long to come.

With a shout of his name, her muscles contracted, trapping him in that incredible tightness and her walls rippled around his sensitized shaft, pulling, trying to milk him. He grit his teeth and fought of the urge to just let go. She'd kill him if he released in her without a condom.

With a last tilt of her hips, Sakura came down from her high and slipped him out. He groaned and banged him head against the walls. With an apologetic smile, she shifted down his legs before bending and taking him deep in her mouth, sucking and licking. He never took condoms to school, heaven knows why, especially when he knew that she hated when he released into her and she wasn't to clean herself up properly afterwards. To make it up to him, she'd taken to letting him come in her mouth, he didn't mind and she loved the taste of him.

One last suck later, his hips bucked off, his hands gripped her head and he exploded deep into her mouth as she drunk up every last drop.

Few minutes later as they sat there, entwined and satisfied, Sasuke pressed a kiss to her head and couldn't help teasing her, "Come out and say how much you love it when I fuck you in a full school when everyone else is busy with boring lectures."

She swatted his shoulder, but smiled, "Hentai. You're a hentai, Sasuke-kun." But she loved her hentai and his insatiable hunger for her.

* * *

**AN:My first SasuSaku smut. I hope you like it, and will tell me what you think.**

**Well please review, if you want,**

**Jas  
**


End file.
